thelionkingfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Warthog
Warthogs are animals that appear in The Lion King franchise. Information Warthogs are omnivorous swines that are closely related to pigs, boars, and hogs. Appearance The warthog is a durable animal. Males weigh 20-50 pounds more than females, but both are distinguished by their disproportionately large heads and “warts” which are protective pads that appear on both sides of the head. The warthog's large tusks are unusual: The two upper ones emerge from the sides of the snout to form a semicircle; the lower tusks at the base of the uppers are worn to a sharp cutting edge. Prick-like bristles cover the warthog's body, although longer bristles form a mane from the top of the head down the spine to the middle of the back. The long tail ends with a tuft of bristles. The warthog characteristically carries its tail upright when it runs. Appearances in Fanfiction Here are all the fanfictions that this animal makes an appearance in that are on this wiki. If your fanfiction includes warthogs, add it to this list. * The Lion Guard: Timon and Pumbaa's Affection * The Lion Guard: Timon and Pumbaa's Love * The Lion Guard: Timon and Pumbaa's Pride * The Lion Guard: Timon and Pumbaa's Confidence * The Lion Guard: Timon and Pumbaa's Faith * The Lion Guard: Timon and Pumbaa's Support * The Lion Guard: Timon and Pumbaa’s Devotion *The Lion Guard: A Celebration to Remember *The Lion Guard: Another Kupatana Celebration *The Lion Guard: Celebrating Kupatana *The Lion Guard: Defending The Pridelands * The Lion Guard: An Important Celebration * The Lion Guard: A Special Event * The Lion Guard: A Wonderful Celebration * The Lion Guard: A Joyous Occasion * The Lion Guard: An Important Event * The Lion Guard: An Amazing Day * The Lion Guard: A Memorable Celebration * The Lion Guard: A Wonderful Event * The Lion Guard: A Perfect Celebration * The Lion Guard: A Momentous Occasion * The Lion Guard: A Special Celebration * The Lion Guard: A Wonderful Occasion * The Lion Guard: A Beautiful Occasion * The Lion Guard: A Joyous Celebration * The Lion Guard: An Amazing Celebration * The Lion Guard: A Beautiful Celebration * The Lion Guard: The Kumbuka Celebration *The Lion Guard: Finally Reunited *The Lion Guard: Protecting Timon and Pumbaa *The Dark Roar Rises *The Lion King: Simba's Kingdom * The Dark Roar Returns *A Great Calling *The Lion King: The Legend of Simba *The Lion Guard: The Legend Begins Anew *The Lion Guard: The Good Jackal *Like Water and Rain *The Lion King IV: Subira's Beginning *The Lion King VI: The Great Pride Migration *Lion King and Happy Feet: A Pride Tale *The Lion King 2½: Timon's Colony *To Save A Princess *The Future Queen *The Lion Guard: Bleeding Scars *The Guard *Kiara's Tears *Webkinz and Lion King: Safari Life *Timon, Pumbaa, Pat and Stan: Night of the Zimwi *The Lion King 3: Son of Honor *Legends of the Lion Guard: Protectors of the Pride Lands *Visions of The Past *The Lion King (Luxlenchner) *Pride Rock Chronicles *The Lion Guard: Adventures in the Pride Lands *The Lion Guard: Endgame *The Lion Guard: War Without Borders *The Lion Guard: New Beginning Warthogs on this Wikia All warthogs on this wiki can be found here. Trivia * Warthogs eat meat, something considered when the designers for Timon and Pumbaa decided to put the two together, stating they "took some great measures" to make their friendship work. Gallery Category:Animals Category:Warthogs